The present invention relates generally to a street address display and more particularly to a street address display that is mounted on a mounting surface proximate to a roadway so as to be visible from a passing car. The street address display of this invention is designed to be visible during the day as well as at night.
It will be appreciated by any driver that it is frustrating to find a roadside street address. This frustration is accentuated at nighttime. Often, the numbering on mailboxes is in poor condition and thus, is illegible. Frequently, the numbering cannot be found at all. Furthermore, mailbox numbers are above the light of an automobile's downward sloping low headlight beam. If the number on the mailbox is in legible form, its location necessitates the use of an automobile's highbeam headlights, which is a safety hazard in the vicinity of other traffic. If the number of the house or property cannot be found, this usually results in very slow and inattentive driving, which constitutes a danger to other nearby traffic.
Additionally, places of business are listed in the phone book and elsewhere by street number. These numbers are often impossible to find, as usually there are no mailboxes in a business district. The few numbers which are shown are displayed erratically and are thus not helpful in identifying the place of business.
In addition their ineffectiveness in communicating the address to a driver, current street address displays do not come in kits which contain all the parts necessary for the consumer to customize and attach the display to his or her property.
What is needed, then, is a street address display that provides clear, highly visible, and unobtrusive identification in a standardized design form. This device is presently lacking in the prior art.